A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer electronic component, may be used in various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof, such as its small size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
For example, the multilayer capacitor may be used as a chip type condenser mounted on circuit boards of several electronic products, such as display devices, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, and serving to charge and discharge electricity.
Recently, as the operating frequency of a microprocessor unit (MPU) has been continuously increased, and functions thereof have also been added, current consumption of the MPU has been continuously increased, and use voltage has gradually decreased.
Therefore, it has become gradually more difficult to suppress the noise of a supplied direct current (DC) voltage to be within a predetermined range, in accordance with rapid changes in load currents, and, as a means for removing the noise of the voltage, a decoupling multilayer capacitor has been widely used in a power distribution network (PDN) of the MPU.
A multilayer capacitor used as the decoupling capacitor supplies a current to a central processing unit (CPU) (MPU chip) when the load current is rapidly changed, thereby serving to suppress the noise of the voltage, and various capacitors, including a high capacitor and a low equivalent series inductance (ESL) capacitor, of which self-resonance frequencies (SRFs) are different from each other due to different capacitances and ESL values, have been used in plural.
However, it is only when the ESL of the decoupling capacitor is low that the noise of the voltage may be efficiently decreased, but when a plurality of capacitors are used as described above, equivalent series resistance (ESR) is excessively decreased, such that impedance may be increased by anti-resonance between the capacitors.
Further, recently, the size of an entire mounting space has decreased due to miniaturization of a chipset, and, in the case of using the plurality of capacitors, a difficulty in designing a chip may be increased due to a lack of mounting space, and it may be difficult to manufacture the chip due to an increase in the number of external electrodes.